


The Broom Closet

by ABSedarian



Series: Thirty Worlds (AU Challenge) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Challenge, Challenge on Infinite Earths, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge on Infinite Earths / AU Challenge<br/>Day 1: Hogwarts</p><p>Emma Swan returns to Hogwarts as the new teacher and Professor Mills is less than happy about it. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> A/N: This has been posted on my tumblr before.

“Professor Mills.”

“Professor Swan.”

“How long is this supposed to go on?” Professor Helena Wells asked as she pulled her best friend down the corridor towards her potions classroom. “Ever since McGonagall hired Emma you’ve been giving her the cold shoulder.” She sounded weary and annoyed. “That was five months ago, you’re being ludicrous.”

Regina huffed angrily, striding from one end of the classroom to the other. “What do you expect me to do?” she demanded acidly. “Jump into her arms as soon as she showed up here with her perfect locks and … and her green eyes and that … that ridiculous smile of hers?”

Helena perched on her desk, trying not to laugh at the state of her best friend. “You still love her just as much now as you did ten years ago when Myka and I walked in on you in that broom closet over there, don’t you?”

“That’s preposterous,” Regina growled but she couldn’t stop herself from gazing at the broom closet fondly. She wondered if their initials were still visible where they had scratched them into the wall. “I wasn’t in love with Emma Swan back then, and I’m certainly not in love with her now.”

“Oh, was _that_ why you wrote all those wonderful love poems you never gave her?” Helena asked casually. “Or why you can’t take your eyes off of her whenever she’s near?”

“I never … wh— … how do you _know_ about the poems?” Regina was flabbergasted.

Helena chuckled, noting that Regina had at least stopped denying her feelings. For now. “Darling, we shared a dorm room for seven years. You think I don’t know _every last one_ of your secrets? You certainly know mine.” She stood and walked over to a side cabinet and opened it. “Speaking of which …” She took a vial from the top shelf and took a healthy swig. “Bleh. That stuff is still as vile as it has always been. I’ve tried everything but it still tastes as badly as Slughorn’s socks smell.”

Regina shook herself at the thought. “Would you like me to give it a try?”

“Hell no,” Helena gasped. “You’re worse at potions than Myka, and _she_ ruined about ten cauldrons during our years here.”

Regina laughed, but sobered soon after. “Why did she have to come here?”

“Myka?” Helena intentionally misunderstood. “I guess because being the boring old couple that we are, we actually _like_ being together.”

Regina’s glare made Helena chuckle.

“She came here to be close to _you_ ,” Helena answered more seriously. “That often is what people do, you know … try to be close to the people they’ve loved since the dawn of time.”

“Even if that were true … I’m a Slytherin and she’s a Gryffindor, My mother was a Death Eater and Emma’s parents died valiantly in the Battle of Hogwarts,” Regina protested. “Couples like us just don’t work.”

Helena perked up at Regina’s words. “You mean, couples like Myka and me? Remember, I’m a Slytherin, too.”

“Myka is different,” Regina muttered. “She loves you more than she likes breathing. And she’s a Ravenclaw, not one of those do-gooder Gryffindors.”

Helena groaned. ”Trust me, Emma is in love with you. Always has been.”

“She’s _not_ in love with me,” Regina stated. “Probably never has been. Or she wouldn’t have—”

“Yes, she is,” a new voice said from the door, interrupting Regina.

Regina and Helena whirled around and came face to face with Professors Swan and Bering. Myka immediately beckoned Helena to her while simultaneously pushing Emma a couple of steps into the room.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Helena stage-whispered to Regina as she walked past her towards the door. “Don’t be your usual stubborn self, okay?”

Regina turned away from the door, mentally preparing herself for the effects Emma had on her when she was near. She wondered if Emma had somehow managed to slip her a love potion but ignored that thought at once. Emma had _always_ affected her strangely.

Regina heard soft steps behind her and her shoulders tensed automatically. “Eavesdropping again, Professor Swan?” she asked, trying to sound casual. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Emma replied, suddenly much closer than Regina expected, her breath tickling the hair at the back of Regina’s neck. Regina bit back a moan at the familiar sensation.

“Enough for what?” It came out as strangled whisper.

“Enough to know that you still remember the way we loved each other,” Emma replied softly, and this time her lips caressed Regina’s neck.

Regina tried to take a step away but only managed to run into Helena’s tidy desk. Then a hand snaked around her waist and pressed against her stomach. “It’s not my fault that the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor,” Emma continued. “Believe me, I had words with it before the ceremony at the beginning of this year.”

Emma’s voice trickled down Regina’s ear like warm honey, almost causing her knees to buckle. Emma tightened her grip, slipping her hand inside Regina’s robes as she did. “What …” Regina cleared her throat. “What are you doing?” There was a hint of panic in her tone.

“Wondering how to convince you to visit our broom closet again,” Emma explained with an audible smile. “Our initials are still there, you know.”

“They are?” Somehow this gave Regina hope that this could be real.

“They are,” Emma confirmed. “I checked the first day I got back here.”

Emma took a small step back and smiled when Regina sagged a little in what she hoped was disappointment, but Emma needed room to turn Regina in her arms. She met deep, dark eyes, and tried not to fall into them like she always did. There were things that needed to be said first. “I‘m sorry it took me so long to get back here,” Emma apologized softly. “I’ve been badgering McGonagall for years to give me a position here. _Any_ position. I even applied for Filch’s job when he retired a couple of years ago.”

Regina’s eyebrow went up. “Why would you do _that_?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Because I wanted to be close to you, you idiot.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“Don’t steal my nicknames,” Regina protested. “That’s what I call _you_ , not the other way around.”

“Then don’t act like one and kiss me!”

Regina searched Emma’s face for any hint of deceit, for any signs that this was too good to be true but there was nothing but open sincerity there, nothing but strong, honest feelings in her eyes.

“Jesus, you’re stubborn,” Emma moaned impatiently when Regina took too long. With one sharp tug, she pulled Regina closer and crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Regina hesitated another second, then melted into Emma’s embrace, kissing her back with abandon.

When they parted, both were a little breathless. “We can’t do this,” Regina said sadly. At the crestfallen look on Emma’s face she immediately added, “Not in a classroom.”

Without a word, Emma dragged her to the notorious broom closet, letting the door fall close behind them with a small thud. She pressed Regina against the wall, kicking an old stool and a couple of buckets out of the way as she went. They continued to kiss, soft and slow, both letting out moans when the feelings got too intense.

Emma pulled away a little and cupped Regina’s cheek. “I love you, Regina,” she whispered, and Regina heard it as if it had been a shout. “I know we have a lot to talk about but this is the important thing. I love you and I want to be with you … if you think you can stand being around this do-gooder Gryffindor, that is.”

“I guess it’s too late to get the sorting hat to change your house,” Regina said around a smile. “I’ll just have to corrupt you with my evil Slytherin ways then.”

Emma bit her bottom lip. “Is that a yes then?”

“It’s an _I love you too,_ ” Regina whispered, and then words were lost as they went back to kissing, enjoying the sudden edge their acknowledged feelings for each other brought to the intimate contact.

They broke apart when there were muffled sounds coming through the door from the classroom. It was the evening so they weren’t worried about another class coming into the room. With a small smirk Regina pulled Emma into her body and kissed her again, sneaking a hand into the loose robes. She pulled at the shirt she found underneath and groaned when her fingers found skin they hadn’t touched in ten long years.

“I missed you so much,” Emma moaned, pressing her body into the touch. “So, so much.”

“I missed you too,” Regina spoke against Emma’s lips. “Don’t do that to us again.”

“Promise,” was all Emma got out as Regina’s thumbs started playing with rapidly hardening nipples. “God, Regina.”

Suddenly, the door behind them opened wide. There was a second of total silence, then the sound of giggling.

“I can’t believe it,” Helena said in a stage whisper.

“Yes, ten years later and we still go for the same places to make out,” Myka added with a wide grin.

Regina and Emma blushed but couldn’t hide their happy grins.

“Well, at least they’re dressed this time,” Helena remarked with a wink.

Emma straightened her robes and took Regina’s hand, pulling her out of the closet. “Not for long,” she called back as she and Regina left the classroom at a run.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story: Zombies!


End file.
